


红色偶像

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Pencil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 这是旧的画。这是我的房间的壁画。用的铅笔、信封和钢笔。
Kudos: 5





	红色偶像




End file.
